Life Aboard The Battlestar Galactica
by AtrophysFinest
Summary: These one-shots have been written for semi-filler and an insight into the lives of the crew of the Galactica, while I work on the sequel to 'The Brother Of Starbuck'. (If you haven't read that yet, I'd recommend you read that before these one-shots.). I was inspired to write these by a lovely review I received on the aforementioned fic. Anyway, enjoy.


 **A.N.** : _While I am working on the sequel to 'The Brother Of Starbuck', I have written these one-shots as semi-filler, but their main intention is to focus on the main characters in the previous fic and their daily lives aboard the Galactica. I have compiled them all into this one document for readability and such. The characters are in no particular order. (I just thought I'd point that out.). Anyway, enjoy! - ProjechtSeterian._

Lieutenant Starbuck and Cassiopeia - Lover's Tiff

Smirking at a pair of civilian females as he made his way to the hangar, Starbuck was up to his usual tricks, now that the threat of the dreaded Lord Baltar had dissipated from the galaxy. Smoothing his hair down with a hand, he made his way over to the females, (no guesses why.), but instead, he was met with a glare from his current partner and Galactica MedTech, Cassiopeia. "Starbuck! What in the name of Kobol do you think you are doing? Leave them alone! You are meant to be taking me out for dinner aboard The Rising Star with the cubits you saved! Wait, let me guess... You gambled it all away playing Pyramid? Well, that's not a problem. No, not a problem at all. However, you've just lost your chance to spend the night in my quarters, _Lieutenant_!" Immediately turning a ghostly shade of white, Starbuck ignored his two potential 'conquests' and ran up to Cassiopeia, falling onto his knees, begging for forgiveness as if she was one of the Lords of Kobol. "Cassiopeia, please, listen to me! I haven't gambled _all_ of the cubits away, I swear to you! I was... I was just about to ask the two ladies where I could find a Shuttle Technician so he could customise the shuttlecraft for us, make it romantic and special! I promise you, we will have a wonderful night together!" Glaring down at Starbuck for a couple of centons, Cassiopeia looked up at the women and smirked, waving to them. "Thank you, girls! We have officially seen the great Starbuck crumble at the feet of a female." Smiling at the girls as they waved and continued walking down the corridor, Cassiopeia turned her attention back to the grovelling man at her feet, grabbing his arm, pulling him up with another glare. "Now, Starbuck... You are going to take me for dinner aboard The Rising Star, you will teach me how to play Pyramid, we will mingle, though you will leave ALL other females ALONE, and if you do a good enough job, I may... Just _may_ let you into my quarters once the evening is over. Do you understand? Good. Let's go." Feeling his face flare up redder than the Nova Of Madagon, Starbuck groaned internally as he noticed his brother and partner walking past them, the former drawing a trademark smirk and the latter waving to Cassiopeia, who smiled at them both, almost dragging the Lieutenant with her arm in his.

Flight Sergeant Jolly, Flight Sergeant Greenbean, Lieutenant Boomer and Bridge Officer Omega - Data Room Depression

"Hey, Boomer! Give that back! If you want the whole of the Galactica to shut down, go ahead and run away with that microchip! If you'd rather the fleet had the chance to survive, stop messing around! You're just as bad as Starbuck! Thank you!" Chuckling loudly to his friend, Lieutenant Boomer threw the small microchip in the direction of Flight Sergeant Jolly, who was in the middle of repairing an important workstation in the Galactica's Data Room. "Relax, Jolly. That chip isn't all _that_ important. If it was, we wouldn't have to fix it. The technicians would repair it, so don't sweat it." Looking up from his blonde locks, Flight Sergeant Greenbean leaned back in his chair, shaking his head at Boomer. "So, I'm guessing that you forgot that the entire fleet is trying to do everything it can to survive the Cylon threat? Boomer, in case you didn't realise, the technicians are working around-the-chronometer as it is, trying to repair as much as they can every time-cycle, after the Cylons wiped out every single Battlestar in the fleet, minus ours. I know that you'd much rather forget that, we all would, but we can't. Who else can protect the human race but us Warriors? Sure, we're used to piloting Vipers and drawing our blasters when we're on land, but we have lots of work to do, not just those two things, being the protectors of the fleet. Maybe you should sit back and realise this, once in a while." Knowing he was defeated, Boomer slumped down in the nearest chair, sighing. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just not the same without my kid brother here. I know I sound selfish, I don't mean to, I just can't accept the fact that he's gone, not yet, anyway. He always looked up to me, I was something of a hero to him. I promised him that I'd teach him how to pilot a Viper when he was old enough to train, and that we'd fly side-by-side, but since the Cylons killed him, I guess I gave up caring." Entering the room and noticing the sad faces amongst the three Colonial Warriors, Bridge Officer Omega leaned against the wall next to the door, sighing deeply. "Listen, Boomer. I don't mean to snap at you, but you can't think like you are doing. We've all lost those nearest and dearest to us, and we struggle on, for the fate of the fleet, the last of the human race, and the memories of those that have gone. We fight for ourselves and for them. Come on, I'll finish up here. Jolly, you and Greenbean take Boomer to the Officer's Club and get him a tall glass of Ambrosia." Smiling up at their friend and nodding, the three Colonial Warriors stood up, each hugged Omega in turn and proceeded towards the Officer's Club, feeling a lot better after the words of Omega.

Strike Captain Apollo Adama, Lieutenant Zac Adama, Athena Adama, Colonel Tigh and Commander Adama - Bridge Blaze

Stepping onto the Bridge after an extended patrol with his younger brother, Strike Captain Apollo Adama smiled and nodded in his father's direction. Smiling back at his firstborn, Commander Adama walked towards his son, anxious to hear the news of the patrol. "Son, what happened out there? You were in very little contact during your patrol. That's not like you." Sighing, Apollo hung his head before grinning up at his father. "Commander, Zac and I discovered something out in space, we were in complete awe that we didn't relay the message back here. We discovered the co-ordinates for The Birth Planet. Sir, we've found the birthplace of the human race!" Mirroring his son's grin, Zac informed Colonel Tigh of the same information who met the young Warrior with an equal grin.

Smiling once she heard the news, Athena returned to her station and typed in her access code, when the circuitry shorted out, causing the entire work-space to spark and crackle like a firework. Immediately jumping back as a spark was a hairline from making contact with her delicate skin, Athena sounded the alarm which caused chaos upon the Bridge. Commander Adama rushed toward the communicator, picking it up and switching it on, speaking calmly. "This is a message to every person aboard the Galactica: Do not be alarmed. We have a very minor fire outbreak which will be dealt with as soon as possible. Technicians to report to the Bridge, I repeat, Technicians to report to the Bridge."

Panicking, Athena rushed to her quarters and clambered into the bed where John was sleeping. Having been woken up and knowing something was seriously wrong, he held her in his arms, kissed her forehead lightly, jumped out of bed and dressed himself before rushing toward the Bridge, telling Athena to stay in her quarters where it was safe.

Apollo and Zac, along with the Technicians were struggling to douse the flames the engulfed the workstation and soon to be the entire Bridge, it seemed. Standing back in defeat as his extinguisher was depleted, Apollo signaled John to walk to his current position beside the doorframe. "It's no good, John. The flames are too much. The only extinguishers that could tackle these flames are in the Hangar, we'll never get to them in time!" P,acing a hand on his friend's shoulder, John smirked up at Apollo, his eyes giving the plan away. "I'll be right back. Stay with Athena until I return." Smiling and nodding at his friend, Apollo raced toward his sister's quarters, while John sped towards the Hangar. Upon reaching the elevator, John was met by a group of Technicians, carrying the essential tools needed for the Bridge. "You guys sure took your time! Come on, the more time you spend dawdling, the less of a Battlestar and fleet we'll end up with!" Charging towards the Bridge, the Technicians (with help from Zac and John.) managed to extinguish the flames and save Athena's station, which John promised to his future bride would be in full working order by the next morning, as he would work overtime to repair it. Commander Adama saw no problem with this as he knew full-well of the young Warrior's fast repair skills and immediately authorised the request.

The story continues in the sequel to The Brother Of Starbuck - 'Commander Cain - Rise Of The Cylons'.

 **A.N.** : _Well, there are the one-shots I promised. I know they're not much and they seem a tad rushed, but I'm focusing hard on the sequel (as well as preparing to move house.), so I don't have time for everything, sadly. However, I intend to have the first chapter of the sequel uploaded within the next month or so at the latest. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Keep On Rockin'. - ProjechtSeterian._


End file.
